What Would Happen
by KaiH
Summary: Everything is not as it seems, but only if you dare to read will you understand.
1. Introduction

**KaiH: Um hello people…..this is my first story so you know its going to be crappie…so us give me a break….I want to write a LxOC story that takes place before Kira and after Kira……I want to keep to the story line….but I will keep the Characters with their same persona. I'm going to write this like Death Note: Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Case. It you have read it GO BUY IT NOW!!**

**DISCLAMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE **(but I wish I did)

SPEACIAL THANKS TO **MEL1983 **YOU GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS STORY I'VE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR THE LONGEST.

_**Introduction: **_

_I the beginning there was God and he created Earth….._

_Yeah we all know that story so there no need to bore you with that…but I'm here to tell you about is my life, the life of my best friend._

_Yeah I know that when you look at how everything has happened it makes you wonder about certain things…like how in the hell could that happen…wait whoa what am I talking about, I think I got off subject there for a minute._

_Ok ok ok ok ok….back to the topic at hand. My best friend Kai Hikaru….that lovely, beautiful, intelligent, radiant, person…is the main topic for me. But I feel the need to tell her story from the afterlife._

_When I first meet Babygirl( that what I call her…lol) it was at Whammy's House….you could say that she was the center of my attention….but L was the center of hers._

_Truth I never meet L …she was one of the lucky ones that L himself took a liking to…..you could say that she had a special aura about her that drew people close….and the bad thing about it maybe cause I loved her so much….that was the reason I could not see her lifespan._

_I thinks its about time I tell you who I am…..wait no ….yeah I should….um do I really need to ….yeah I have to….ok, for this Note I will be you navigator, you instructor, the true L successor, that should of surpassed him….my name is Beyond Birthday…and its my very good honor to meet you…you may call me B._

**KaiH: I know its short but its just an intro so please tell me what you think **


	2. My Kai

**KaiH: **Well here is my second chapter….I may end up redoing the first chapter but I need so reviews first so yeah…here goes nothing.

**DISCLAMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

SPEACIAL THANKS TO **MEL1983 **YOU GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS STORY I'VE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR THE LONGEST.

ALSO SPEACIAL THANKS TO MY BEST BUDDY **Z **!!

_**Chapter one:**_

_**K**__ai …..my sweet sweet Kai….let me descried her to you…._

_She 5'6…..with light caramel skin…yeah I like her skin, I wonder if she knew that cause I would tell her but I'm not sure she was listen. She has long black hair, and bark brown eye's….I wonder if she knew I loved her eyes too? _

_But aside all that she was a wonderful person, she always know what to say an when to say it._

_I'm going to take you back to the time were all can be explained….back to when __**A**__ first died._

"B…you knew that A was going to die today…didn't you?" was the simple question that my Kai asked me. She is the only person that has ever known about my ability to see people's life spans.

_When we lived at Whammy's house I was in top lead to become L successor, well at least I was until Kai came…my sweet sweet Kai. We first meet at Whammy's when she was 7 and I was 8….but even then I knew this friend ship would be very interesting, the moment I look in her eye's and saw no lifespan._

"Yeah…I knew I don't even know why you asked me such an absurd question." I replied, making my way over to her, she hung her head low…guess you could say that she was in mourning.

"Kai…why are you being such a baby about this…you and I both know that we all die someday?" I question, I knew this would get her talking.

"B… I know that but A… all he wanted is to be like _L_…that why we are here right to be the next _L_….what if more people are like A and can't take the pressure of living up to him…..are our lives really worth becoming _L_?" she look at me with a look of sorrow and questions, questions that needed answers.

"Kai….be coming _L_ is everything ….NO! Beating _L _is everything, why should we settle for the title of _L_ ….Kai we are worth much more….I just don't want to be _L_ I will beat _L_ and be better than he ever was! The hell with _L_!!" I said to her with pride in my voice, but the look on her face told me otherwise. "How could you even say something like that?" she looked at me now with anger(_ like I said before L was the center of her life…but I must tell you at this time she had never meet him….only knew of him)_

"Oh yeah I forgot…..no one can talk bad about your beloved _L_…..Tell me something Kai. How do you know that your _L _even cares that A is dead…huh? What makes you think that he gives a damn about any of us here…he doesn't even know that you exists." I said staring straight in to her dark brown eyes. Without even saying a word, she walked right past me.

_I knew then that any chance of her loving me, like I loved her, wasn't going to happen._

**KaiH: **Ok here is Chapter 2, I'm going to make the story go faster but I still have to explain there friendship a little more….and don't worry L will show up soon.


	3. We Meet Again

****

KaiH:Well hello again…I haven't got any reviews so this will be my last Chapter for a while …but I have to say that I had fun writing this while it lasted but you know can't always have everything you want….but any way here goes nothing…

**DISCLAMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

SPEACIAL THANKS TO **MEL1983 **YOU GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS STORY I'VE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR THE LONGEST.

ALSO SPEACIAL THANKS TO MY BEST BUDDY **Z **!!

**Chapter two:**

_I going to skip a little bit farther in this tale of tales…to were it all really be gain….they day me and Kai decided to leave Whammy's House….you could say that this day….in some ways started my down hill spiral to more insanity._

_Let me remind you that it has been 9 years since the death of A._

I watch Kai as she's thinking… I know it's something worth talking about but from the look on her face I can tell that now is not that time to bother her. "Kai…what are you thinking about?" I say as I make my way to her and sit beside her on her bed. She looks up at me with a look in her eye's I have never seen before….despair. "B…I think it's time for us to leave….."

"Why?" I say trying to contemplate the words that she just spoke.

"Why?...Because we are nothing more that prototypes…we mean nothing….none of us were ever going to be _L_ ….A died for nothing!"

I sat there in shock of the words that just left her beautiful, thick, full lips.

"There's no way! I suppose to be the one! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE BETTER THAN _L_!!" I yell with rage. (_How is this happening? Where did she hear this from? I must know._)

"Kai tell me were you heard such a absurd LIE!!"

"It's no lie B…I heard Roger say it himself …I would not lie about something so trivial" she looked at me with her eye's holding sadness. (_She's not lying…Kai would not lie about something so serious_.)

"But if that's is indeed the case…then why are we still here….what is are purpose here and none of us are suppose to be L." I say looking in her eye's

"That why I said we should leave…and leave today if we can…I can't stay here knowing what I know." The look in her eye's told me that she was serious.

_That moment I knew right there that I could not live without her...she mite have not ever been mine but I was not about to let her go….I never have….an I never will._

_That day she informed Roger that she was leaving Whammy's. Much to Roger's protest she left anyway. But I had different plans…I still had things to take care of…I had to make sure that I was completely wipe for not only Whammy's House…but the world as well._

* * *

_Later that year…after I took my leave…I went on the search to find Kai…but I wasn't very hard…she was also looking for me. We meet up in a park…she was smoking a cigarette…and her looks had changed…_

_She now had two piercing in her left eye brow, one piercing in the right, she had snake bites in her bottom lip, and from what I could see she had her tongue pierced._

_I have to say that I feel in love with her all over…God those damn piercing…why does she always do that…it's like she does shit on purpose…like why do you just have to get piercing… I mean hell girl you always make thing hard for me…and that likes that time that she wore that dress to the Whammy's House Dance…and I wanted to kill like ever guy in the party just because they were looking at her…damn perverts…OH wait…I very sorry let me get back to the story…he he he he …wait no lets try this one…HA HA HA HA HA…YEAH THAT ONES GOOD, HA HA HA HA!_

_Ahem…sorry about that kind of got carried away…but now back to the topic._

_Even though she looked different...I could tell in her eye's that she was the same person, the same old Kai._

I approached her slowly, "Kai?" I said softly, really trying to make sure it was her. She turn to me. "B…is that you?!" her voice filling with excitement. "Yeah its me, been a long time." Before I know it I was being suffocated, by her arms around my neck.

"OH MY GOD!B!"

"I…can't…breath …let…me…go"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry," she said while untangling her arms from my neck.

I look into her eyes, as she stared into mine. "I think its time for us to catch up…Babygirl"

"Yeah…I'd like that." She smiled at me.

_GOD! Do you know what her smile does to me…its Kryptonite._

* * *

We go to a small café; you know kind of an intimate setting. We sit in the fair back, mainly so can't hear our conversation.

"So… how has life been for you B?"

"I can't complain…well now that I got to see you again." I give her a small smile.

"I should have known…wells to state the obvious, I guess you got my message" She said while putting several sugar cubes in her coffee.

"Yes…about that letter…how did you manage to find me. I thought we lost all contact when you left Whammy's." I say cocking my right eye brow.

"Well lets just say that…I have some friends" she stairs down at her coffee.

"What kind of…friends?" I cock my eyebrow again.

She looks up form her coffee with a devilish smile. "Illegal ones"

'Ah…I see, so my Babygirl isn't a baby anymore…she's all grow up."

"Oh shut up! I'm only a year younger than you…don't try to act all parental." She takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well I'm sorry… didn't want to make the all mighty mad, now do I." I shot her a smirk, and she shot me one right back.

"You know B…it is really good to see you again."

"Yeah I feel the same way but, tell me how have you been doing the last ten months?" When those words escape my lips, the look on her faced changed. It went from happiness to sheer sadness. (_Maybe I should have waited to ask that_.)Kai turns to stair out the window.

"B…I have to admit that, it hasn't been great, its like now I don't have a purpose…hell I was living my whole life with the perception that I could be L… what are you suppose to do with your life after you've been groomed to live up to such big shoes." She said with sadness in her voice.

"That's why I say…I will be greater that L…I'm not going to live my life to be him, instead ill live my live to beat him."

She gives a chuckle as she turns to me. "Still haven't changed…guess you'll always be my B"

"Well I' am who I' am after all"

_After that day we meet up there again for a couple of weeks…soon after that we moved in together. This made it easier for the both of us, but little to her knowledge it killed me._

_On the inside I was hurting…being so close to her and never being able to express what I felt…it drove me even more insane._

**KaiH: Well this will be the last one for some time. So if you do read this story and like it...let me know and I will keep it going.**

* * *

**Purplehanyou15: Thanks girl for the reviews!! They mean alot!!**


	4. Why?

**KaiH: Yo! How you been people… well this is Chapter three…this chapter, like the first two, are mainly so you could see how deep B and Kai's friendship is… but you do get a surprise in this chapter so read until the end.**

**DISCLAMER: ****I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

SPEACIAL THANKS TO **MEL1983 **YOU GAVE ME THE INPERATION TO WRITE THIS STORY I'VE HAD IN MY HEAD FOR THE LONGEST.

ALSO SPEACIAL THANKS TO MY BEST BUDDY **Z **!!

**KaiH: By the way it's a make out scene in this chapter but it's not enough to be a lime.**

_**Chapter three: **_

_I'm going to skip again… this time three years into the future… yeah I know I do that a lot but for the last three years nothing happened that was even worth mentioning… except that we moved to Los Angeles. _

_Kai and I just lived a very fun filled life…I mean we always had fun…but even in the midst of are fun, I was plotting my next move…my big plan…the plan that would make the almighty L fall like a cowering dog…HA HA HA_

_Its hard you know, living every day with my ability…so many people…so many life spans…so many numbers…78,89,50,…30,67,00…1,24,00…I know it all, yet I don't care, they'll all die someday…but I need three…yes three, I have to make this work…only three…_

_But I bet you're thinking…what would Kai think if she knew what my plan was? Well you will find out soon enough…HA HA HA HA…67,43,98…23,78,00…19,67,34…_

* * *

"B! GET OUT HERE!" I heard Kai yell from the living room.

I run out. "Huh? What did I do?"

She looks at me and smiled. "You didn't do anything…I was just bored, and wanted to see how fast I could get you out of your room…looks like I did good, you didn't put a shirt on."

"Well I could walk around naked if that will please you." I smirked at her. Kai give me a smile back. "You know as good as that sounds…I'll have to pass on that."

"Why?" I cocked my eye brow. (_Hell I'm not that bad to look at am I?… I mean I'm not built or anything…kind of skinny but I'm not too horrible…but what if see only likes built guys?…and like those guy's that are consider to be pretty boys?…but Kai's not like that…)_

"Well it's not that I don't like having a half naked or naked guy around…it's just that I don't know if I could control myself that's all." Kai said while she stairs at her laptop screen.

I slowly walk up to her, and run my finger's gently up the right side or her neck. (_God her skin is so soft…I wonder if it taste as good as it feels.) _I hear a soft sigh from her as I press my lips to her neck, lets my tongue free, I lick slowly up her neck. (_It does…I want more…no I need more…)_

I move from her neck to he soft full lips, and gently press mine to hers. I waited on her reaction, before I slowly let my eager tongue dance with hers. _(But what happen next …you could say I somewhat expected…I just didn't want to accept it…) _And before I knew it I was being pushed away form her lips, pushed away from her body.

_I can still remember the way her scent always made me hot…it was so lovely…so beautiful, it was like she had the scent that only I could smell…that scent that made my heart beat with passion…and consumed my body with lust…sometimes it took everything in me not to take her…but I only wanted what she was willing to give…I could not take what was never mine…_

"B… I'm sorry I just can't…" She look at me with confusion, a look I dare to say was strange on her.

I stared at her blankly, searching for the words to say. My mind raced, and all I could think about was _(This was L's fault). _

" B…please don't be angry it's just…" Before I know what happen I cut her off, I was yelling words I had never dare to speak to her before.

"It's just what Kai…Huh? I'm not you fucking precious L…news flash you don't fucking know him…the chance of you meeting him are roughly 1 percent let alone you being his lover…you're a real piece of work Kai you care about a guy that you don't know… I would of never thought you as the pathetic "fan-girl"…"

" What the hell you just always thinks it's L, if you want to know the truth of why I pushed you away…its because I don't feel that way about you…L has nothing to do with this…yes it's true that I had a "fan-girlish" crush on him as you so blatantly put it, but B…my mind is not ever on him…how can I love a man and not ever seen his face, or talked to him…L is not to blame so you can get that shit out of your fucking head…"

She stared at me, her emotions were that of rage _( I have to say it was quite HOTT)_ the look in her eyes told me that it was true, it wasn't about L.

"Kai…I…I'm sorry it's just.."

" Save it B…I'm going out for a little while" she walk to her bedroom and grab her car keys and wallet, then she headed for the front door always keeping her back turned to me. "Don't follow me… I want to be alone…"

" Do you want me leave…so that when you come back you won't ever have to deal with me again…Do you want me to be here when you return home?"

Kai turned her head so she could look over her shoulder. " Now why do you always ask stupid questions?"

I stared at her blankly." Very well then" and with that she walked out of the door.

_Now a small part of me thought that she was never coming back…I didn't want to think that way but, I just didn't want to lose her…the funny thing is…if I would have been thinking straight years ago…maybe…just maybe everything would be different…maybe we would be together…HA HA…what the hell am I thinking?…she could never love me that way she did him…but that never stopped me from trying…I wasn't going to give up on her…maybe that was my down fall… _

* * *

_But what happened next was something that I had no knowledge of… When I found out myself you could say I felt betrayed…SHE WAS MINE…NO ONE… NOT EVEN HIM, HAD THE RIGHT TO TAKE HER!! _

* * *

_Kai came home later that day yet early that morning…and notice that she had a e-mail…but it wasn't anything to her…it was label as an e-mail from one of her friends…she open the e-mail and it read: _

_Kai Hikaru, _

_I glad that I have found you. _

_You a very hard person to track, you must take pride in being a secret, _

_that I can understand. _

_I know what your thinking, then I shall tell you. _

_I am __**L**__…_


	5. To My Readers 2

Well hello everyone! It has truly been awhile…but even though I'm ready to get back to my story, I am still not able to access a computer at will anymore.

I know this is very short, but I want to let you know that I will be continuing this story.

--KaiH


End file.
